


Impossible Things

by only_more_love



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene filler drabble for 1x05: Power Hungry. Charlie wishes for the impossible. * Characters: Charlie Francis, Olivia Dunham *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

**Title:** Impossible Things **  
** **Fandom:** _Fringe_ **  
Characters:** Charlie Francis, Olivia Dunham  
 **Rating:** PG **  
** **Spoilers:** Through 1x05:  _Power Hungry_ **  
Summary:** Scene filler for 1x05:  _Power Hungry_. Takes place during the scene in which Olivia tells Charlie that she's been "seeing" John.  
 **Word Count:**  100 ****  
Disclaimer: _Fringe_  and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Impossible Things**

"I saw him last night," she says about John.

Of course she did. Charlie understands; the man who betrayed them all is dead but not gone.

But for a second he lets himself wish for what will never be – that Olivia would see _him_.

Not the trustworthy pal she's convinced he is. Not the competent agent he knows he is.

Him. As a man.

"It'll get easier," he says, after he warns her not to beat herself up, and brushes his fingertips over her sleeve. He watches her walk away, unsure whether the words were meant for her or himself.

* * *

**A/N** : I can see the possibilities in both Olivia/Peter and Olivia/Charlie. Regardless, I'm convinced Charlie has a thing for Olivia, even though she's clearly grieving John. :) He's a great character, and I couldn't resist popping into his head for just a moment.


End file.
